Let's Call It A Tie
by MagicalNinja
Summary: "It's what they get, going into 'war' using their powers." Annabeth pursed her lips, as though trying to fight a laugh. ... "Whatever. It was worth it. You've proved yourself a strong ally, Piper." Percy said, holding out his hand. Piper beamed and shook it. ... "Likewise, Percy. Same time tomorrow?" ... "As always."


Piper held her breath, her kaleidoscope-colored eyes darting around the dimly-lit room. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and she couldn't sit still. Either her hand was twitching, or she bounced her foot up and down.

"Oh, Piper. . ." A confident voice boomed through the room. The voice was kind of creepy, in a 'I'm gonna find you' kind of way. She bit her lip and tried to stand perfectly still, breathing quietly through her nose.

"You can't _hiiiiide!" _The voice called, and she could see the grin on the persons' face. She stopped biting her lips and sucked them in, closing her eyes tightly. Piper could hear the persons' footsteps come closer.

_He's so going to find me, _she thought, frowning. _I should run while I can._

She rushed out of the room, and heard footsteps following her quickly. She didn't bother staying quiet now, he knew where she was.

"Just stop running, Pipe! I'm obviously going to catch up with you sooner or later!" The guy behind her called, and she threw her head back. Then she remembered something.

"Are you?" She asked, trying to put confidence in her voice. It was hard when you were being chased through the halls of the Argo II. "I think that you're going to stop running. Now."

She heard the footsteps stop, and she grinned in relief. "Thank the gods. . ." She whispered, but froze, staring up at what was in front of her.

A giant water shield, that blocked off the exit of the hall. In the water, it said, 'Nice try, Pipe. My turn now.'

She groaned, turning around. Percy stood there, with a cocky smirk on his face, and bowed mockingly.

"Looks like I won," he said, walking towards her.

She was out of breath, aching and tired. But she just grinned and stepped backwards, towards the water.

"I don't give up easily, Jackson," she told him, placing her hands on her hips. Percy laughed and crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised.

"Obviously," he shook his head, a smile replacing his smirk. "You're a very persistent girl, Mclean."

This time, Piper laughed. "You have no idea. Now, drop the water shield, _Jackson." _She batted her eyelashes, looking up at him. He stared down at her, as though considering it. But then he blinked.

"And what? Have Coach yell at me for three hours about getting water in the halls?" He rose his eyebrows.

Piper laughed, backing closer to the water.

"I can't even imagine how Leo would react," she shook her head, imagining Percy being scolded by Leo. Percy was like, two times his size.

"I'm not really sure who'd be scarier. Leo might 'accidentally' set me on fire." He made quote marks in the air when he said accidentally.

Piper grinned, backing up a little more. She could feel drops of water splash on her arm. "Can't you just summon water?" She teased.

He threw his hand over his heart. "Well, 'course I can. . . But jeez, Pipe. There's no concern at all." He pouted dramatically, and Piper rolled her eyes playfully.

"I just want to see you summon more water, fish-boy." She felt her hands touch the water. It was different than the water one would swim in. Maybe it was because Percy had summoned it.

Percy just grinned, watching her. He knew she wasn't going to give up and let him declare victory. They were both too stubborn to do that.

She held out her arms.

"Catch me if you can!" She exclaimed, falling backwards. Percy quickly made the water-shield fall to the ground, leaving a ginormous wave. Piper squealed and grabbed a piece of wood that, for some reason, drifted into the room. She sat on it and held up her hands, riding down the halls on Percy's wave.

Percy laughed and swam along beside her (yes, the wave was that big.) He could already imagine the look on Leo's face when he saw the halls of his ship completely soaked.

Piper slowly stood up on the wood, her messy braid flying behind her like a steamer. She held her arms out and closed her eyes, most likely aware that Percy was making sure she didn't tip over.

Once they reached the end, Piper jumped off the wood and grabbed the railing that was at the end of the Argo II, laughing and jumping around excitedly. Percy sent the water into the ocean, freezing cold. But happy.

"That was awesome!" She cheered, looking at Percy, her never-one-color eyes shining brightly. Right now, they were a light green.

"Does that mean I win?" He asked, leaning on the railing. She punched his arm and shook her head furiously.

"Let's call it a tie." She told him, her expression serious. He laughed incredulously, patting her arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pipe." He looked at her. "But I know that I won."

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" A voice screamed, causing both of them to jump. They looked in the hallway slowly, their hearts dropping when they saw Annabeth and Jason.

Percy rubbed the back of his wet-hair, smiling sheepishly at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but Piper declared war."

Piper turned her head sharply towards Percy, then back at Annabeth and Jason.

"It was Percy's fault!" She pointed at him, pouting. Annabeth sighed, looking over at Jason, then back at the other two.

"I don't know, and frankly don't care, who started it . . What is 'it' exactly?" She asked, looking at Percy. Percy shrugged.

"I don't even know, really." He replied, and Annabeth sighed. She and Jason walked towards Percy and Piper. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper, looking down at her.

"You two. . ." He shook his head. "Act like you're brother and sister."

"Here that, sis? We've got slight approval!" Percy cheered, fist-bumping Piper.

"Way to go, bro," she replied, laughing.

"It's cute, actually," Annabeth sighed. "But you just soaked the halls. Now it's going to smell like Percy in there. . ."

"Hey!"

"And I wouldn't want to be the one to explain this to Leo." Jason added, smiling slightly when Piper rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's what they get, going into 'war' using their powers." Annabeth pursed her lips, as though trying to fight a laugh.

"Whatever. It was worth it. You've proved yourself a strong ally, Piper." Percy said, holding out his hand. Piper beamed and shook it.

"Likewise, Percy. Same time tomorrow?"

"As always."

Jason and Annabeth shook their heads, watching their partners.

"You guys are going to get in trouble one of these nights. Jason and I won't be able to get you every time." Annabeth sighed again.

Piper grinned and pecked Jason on the cheek. "Jase will always be here to get me out of trouble."

Jason blushed and muttered something under his breath. Percy smirked, and Annabeth groaned.

"Yeah!" Percy flashed a smile at Annabeth. "You won't let us hang out at night all alone, Wise Girl. We'll get hypothermia, and then we'll get sick. Then you guy's will have to take care of your sick girlfriend/boyfriend." He grabbed hold of Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but held onto his hand.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Gods, I swear. . ." She shook her head, the four of them heading towards the halls. They saw a figure at the end, standing there with his arms limp at his side.

"_PIIIIPER! PERCY!" _

Piper gulped. "L-Leo. . ."

Percy looked over at Piper, then at Leo. He grabbed Piper's wrist and they ran around on the bridge, climbing up on the railing. Jason and Annabeth watched them warily.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Jason warned them. Piper looked over her shoulder and winked.

"It's either this or the wrath of Leo!" Percy added, and Annabeth sighed, looking at Jason.

"Leo isn't even scary." She mumbled, and Jason shrugged.

"I think they're more scared of being caught, honestly." He said thoughtfully. Annabeth groaned, watching Percy and Piper frantically run past Leo once they made it to the other side.

"We should get rewards for what we put up with." Annabeth muttered. Jason grunted in agreement. They ran off to find Percy and Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hehe, hiya~! **

**So, this story was based off a headcanon I saw somewhere. I just wanted to make a little one-shot based on Percy and Piper's _friendship._ (I'm a hardcore Jasper and Percabeth shipper)**

**. . . I tend to spend most of my day looking at HoO headcanons to be honest. XD **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I might make more HoO one-shots, but I dunno yet. :D **

**Ciao!**

**~ Ninja **


End file.
